Deus Roma
"THIS IS THE CHARACTER THIS WIKI OWNED. DO NOT USE WITHOUT Permission." in Crystal Dimension or known as in both Crystal and Diamond Dimension is Juné's younger brother. He is the primary and main character in the Bakugan Series. He seems to portrayed as a playful and energetic young man. In Crystal Dimension, he is the number two brawler in his home, Savior Jewish, just right after his sister. Even though he's the number two brawler in Savior Jewish, his skills can't compared to his own sister who far surpassed all of them while his skills also compared to be lower than Dan's. Roma is also a powerful mage and a member of Ratatoskr and mostly taking orders from his sister directly. In Diamond Dimension, he was mentioned by Plutia when she sees the Roma in the other dimension, he is a Deus and the brother of her mother which makes him her uncle. Etymology Roma (ロマ) :Derived from Rome's italian name "Roma", a city and special comune (named Roma Capitale) in Italy. Rome is the capital of Italy and of the Lazio region. Ryūhane (龍羽) : Ryū (龍) means dragon and -'hane' (羽) means wings. Roma (呂真) : Roma (呂) means spine, or in Chinese it just a surname and -'ma' (真) means True. Appearance Crystal Dimension Roma is a tall man who almost resembles Dan but difference in his talents and popular aura. Roma has shiny black hair which his hairstyle same with Dan but messier and layered. He owned a green elliptical goggle which is identical to Dan but having a computer system synchronized within it when Roma need to use it. He has grayish teal eyes and have light skin tone. His attire consists a green vest with hoodie and a light green T-shirt underneath it with teal trims. He has a pair of blue headphone around his neck and wears a silver locket which contained his sister's picture in it with a Kanji of "火" on the surface. He wore dark green pant and dark teal blue loafers. He also wears black wristband on his right and his left has his BakuMeter which is painted teal with gray details but the frame of the monitor is red colored. As a member in Ratatoskr and while in battle, he also wears an uniform which is identical to his sister's, he wore a white and black dress coat which is the front is waist length but long in the back with white trims. The dress coat is white and beginning with the torso part, it is black theme and at the middle it has pinstripes patch with white theme. Its sleeves are white with black tone and it cuffs are black colored, there's silver markings on the coat's wide "tail" which is same as Juné's and he still wore the black wristband on his right. He prefer to loosen his collar. His attire is also paired with white pants with black tight boots with gold trims. Diamond Crystal Coming Soon... Personality Crystal Dimension Roma's personality somehow identical to Dan but more mature and calmer upon any situations, unless he meets up a serious situation that related to his sister which could cause him to lose cool and panic, worrying about her. Roma knows his sister well and knows what she may do, he may look carefree but in deep in his heart he is very careful and strict to anything. He acted carefree, cheerful and energetic because he wanted to the sorrow vibe around him to be warm, cheerful like he is. Diamond Crystal Coming Soon... List of Appearances Crystal Dimension * Bakugan : Galactic Seraphim : Main Article : Roma Ryūhane (Crystal Dimension) Diamond Dimension :Main Article : Roma (Diamond Dimension) Trivia * The name Ryūhane was ignored to be just "Ryuhane" in the english dubbed. * He and her sister, Juné had their name derived from the same sources. ** Juné or Juno who as the patron goddess of Rome and the Roman Empire, together with Jupiter and Minerva, was worshiped as a triad on the Capitol (Juno Capitolina) in Rome. * Roma can be thought to be a Ventus Brawler by judging his attire consisting green color than red. * Roma shared some similarities with Dan Kuso. ** They both shared identical face. ** They both good at brawling. ** They had close-relationship with Juné ; Roma is her brother and Dan had a brother and sister relationships. ** They both good at sports. ** They both are pyrus brawlers. ** They often argue with their closest female characters; Roma argued with his sister however always ended in 3 minutes and Dan argued with Runo but don't know when will they end their argument. ** They both had a friend who acted brother-like figure toward them; Spectra/Keith or Shun to Dan and Roma to Mira or either Ace. ** They both are good friends of Marucho which sometimes they called him, "Marucho, buddy!" * One of his Flame God Ability, Flame God's Kagutsuchi. The name, "Kagutsuchi" is a fire god deity of Japan who burned his mother to death when she gave birth to him. * His abilities are based on the anime series of Fairy Tail. Category:Character Overviews Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deus Category:Deuteragonists